Fantasies
by Nigaki
Summary: Tony ma wiele fantazji, ale fantazje z Gibbsem w roli głównej są jego ulubionymi. SLASH, Tibbs.


Tony uwielbiał seks odkąd tylko pamiętał. Zawsze pomagał mu się odprężyć i sprawiał, że choć przez chwilę nie martwił się aktualnym problemem. Nigdy jednak nie uprawiał seksu z mężczyzną, jego pierwszym takim doświadczeniem był seks z Jethro Gibbsem. I na boga, innych facetów już nie potrzebował.

Seks z Gibbsem, ogólnie z mężczyzną, był zdecydowanie inny, często ostrzejszy od seksu z kobietą i Tony potrafił wymienić każdą różnicę. Fakt, sypiał z kilkoma ostrymi kobietami, ale nawet to nie równało się stosunkowi z mężczyzną. Gdy go spróbował, cały jego pogląd na seks runął. Podczas uprawiania seksu z kobietą, czuł jej delikatne ręce, gładka skórę i kształtne ciało, natomiast podczas seksu z Gibbsem, delikatne ręce zostały zastąpione dużymi i szorstkimi, gładka skóra nie była już taka gładka, a kształtne ciało zmieniło się w dobrze umięśnione, a każdy z tych twardych mięśni stał się dla niego dużo lepszą alternatywą dla kruchego, żeńskiego ciałka.

O tak, Tony po pierwszym stosunku ze swoim szefem, zmienił diametralnie poglądy co do seksu. Do tej pory przynajmniej raz w tygodniu miał nową dziewczynę, zwykle na jedną noc, teraz nie potrzebował już tego. Miał Gibbsa, do czego potrzebna mu kobieta?

W swoim szefie kochał się sekretnie chyba od zawsze. A przynajmniej rok był tego świadom. Wtedy też zaczęły go nawiedzać nocne fantazje erotyczne z samym Jethro Gibbsem. Z początku nawet nie wiedział, że śni o własnym szefie, a same sny traktował tak, jak każde inne, w których występował seks z kobietą. Choć już wtedy wiedział, że coś w tych snach jest nie tak, bo nie pozwoliłby żadnej kobiecie tak nad sobą dominować.

Gdy Tony w końcu odkrył, kto jest obiektem jego fantazji, wpadł w panikę. Głównie dlatego, że zawsze uważał się za hetero, a teraz nagle zaczął pałać pożądaniem do swojego szefa, który był mężczyzną. Każdy by się przestraszył!

Strach jednak szybko minął, a fantazje w czasie snu zaczęły się Tony'emu podobać, jednak nawet przez chwile nie pomyślał, by powiedzieć o nich Gibbsowi. Nie był samobójcą.

Na szczęście dzięki niewielkiej acz skutecznej pomocy Abby, Tony w końcu wyznał swojemu szefowi miłość. Ale to już zupełnie inna historia.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia i podczas tej samej rozmowy, Gibbs przyznał się do – jak sam to nazwał – „jakichś" uczuć w stosunku do swojego podwładnego. To właśnie tego dnia, Tony przeżył swój pierwszy homoseksualny stosunek. Pierwszy i na pewno nie ostatni.

Po tym jak rozpoczęli swój związek, który chwilowo zdecydowali trzymać w tajemnicy przed resztą, Tony postanowił spełnić wszystkie swoje fantazje dotyczące Gibbsa, które kiedykolwiek mu się śniły. A śniło mu się wiele. Jednym z najczęstszych snów był seks w pierwszym lepszym miejscu. O dziwo, Tony nie musiał jakoś szczególnie Gibbsa do tego przekonywać, dlatego w ciągu zaledwie miesiąca uprawiali seks w każdym miejscu w biurze. Dostało się nawet laboratorium Abby i prosektorium Ducky'ego. Nie mówiąc już o oczywistym stosunku w windzie, w toalecie oraz szybkim obciąganiu w biurze, poza zasięgiem kamer. Największym jednak wyzwaniem był seks w biurze dyrektora. Tony nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek wcześniej w życiu był tak przerażony, ale jednocześnie i podniecony perspektywą przyłapania. Co dokładnie miało miejsce? W zasadzie nic wielkiego. Dyrektor wezwał Gibbsa i Tony'ego na rozmowę do swojego biura, ale gdy oni tylko tam weszli, dyrektor musiał pilnie wyjść i powiedział, że będzie za jakieś 10 minut. Jak mogli przepuścić taką okazję?

Gdy dyrektor wrócił, ani przez chwilę nie podejrzewał, co miało miejsce w jego biurze. Kiepski stan ubrań swoich agentów wyjaśniał sobie ich krótka przepychanką i wymianą zdań podczas jego nieobecności. Być może domyśliłby się wszystkiego, gdyby zauważył niewielką ilość spermy, która jakoś umknęła Tony'emu i Gibbsowi podczas sprzątania. Tak więc prawdopodobnie jedynym świadkiem ich małej zabawy w biurze dyrektora była sprzątaczka, która przyszła sprzątać wieczorem. To by nawet wyjaśniało czemu od tamtego czasu zaczęła się dziwnie dyrektorowi przyglądać.

Fantazje, które Tony miewał, a nawet nadal miewa, nie dotyczyły jednak tylko seksu w przypadkowych miejscach. Czasami miewał sny, w których on i Gibbs zabawiali się w S&M, co Tonym mocno wstrząsnęło, bo nigdy nie przepadał za takimi seksualnymi praktykami. Mimo to postanowił zapytać o to swojego partnera. Wtedy nastąpił kolejny wstrząs, bo Gibbs zgodził się od razu. Ale zaraz potem Tony przypomniał sobie, że Gibbs to jednak Gibbsa, lubi rządzić i znęcać się nad innymi, a już zwłaszcza nad Tonym, który nie miał już kompletnie nic przeciwko byciu związanym, odczuwaniu bólu albo noszenia obroży. Prawdę mówiąc, była to bardzo kusząca wizja, którą od razu zapisał w pamięci, by wykorzystać ją w najbliższy weekend.

Weekend. Tylko wtedy mogli spędzać ze sobą cały dzień. Cały dzień sam na sam oczywiście, przebywanie ze sobą w pracy się nie liczyło. Oczywiście wieczorem po pracy, Tony zwykle zamiast jechać do siebie, jechał do Gibbsa. Z dnia na dzień stało się to ich rutyną, więc wkrótce Tony wręcz zamieszkał u swojego szefa. Na początku trzymał tam tylko część swoich ubrań, później dołączyło też kilka innych jego rzeczy. Ale największym krokiem i jednocześnie stawieniem czoła faktom było przeniesienie telewizora, odtwarzacza i masy filmów Tony'ego do domu Gibbsa. Z początku się stawiał, cały ten elektroniczny sprzęt go denerwował, uważał za niepotrzebny, ale ostatecznie się zgodził i tym sposobem Tony oficjalnie u niego zamieszkał. Spokojny dom Gibbsa już nigdy nie był taki sam.

Po roku związku, Gibbs i Tony zdecydowali się powiedzieć o wszystkim reszcie. Pierwszy na odstrzał poszedł McGee. Na początku był zszokowany, przez chwile był nawet zdegustowany, ale ostatecznie to zaakceptował. Cóż, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy Tony powiedział mu, że jego biurko brało udział w pewnych seksualnych ekscesach. DiNozzo oczywiście żartował i przyznał się do tego, ale mimo to McGee na dobry miesiąc zamienił się z nim na biurka.

Kolejna w kolejce do poznania tajemnicy była Kate. Podobnie jak McGee była w szoku. Przez jakiś czas odczuwała nawet zazdrość. Bynajmniej nie o żadnego z nich. Martwiła się o to, że Tony będzie teraz specjalnie traktowany, kiedy wszyscy wiedzą o jego związku z Gibbsem. Szybko jej jednak przeszło, gdy poobserwowała ich w biurze. Spanie ze sobą z pewnością nie zmieniło ich relacji w pracy.

Ducky był ostatni. On jako jedyny nie był zaskoczony. Powiedział nawet, że spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, bo już od dawna widział seksualne napięcie pomiędzy nimi, a żaden z nich nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie stawił temu czoła. W sumie miał racje.

- DiNozzo!

Tony podskoczył na krześle, gdy ten doprowadzający go do szaleństwa głos, wybudził go ze snu.

- Coś się stało, szefie? – zapytał, przeciągając się.

- Tak, zasnąłeś w trakcie pracy.

- O chol... wybacz, szefie.

- Nie można cię zostawić samego nawet na chwilę. – westchnął Gibbs. – Chodź, idziemy do domu.

- Do domu? Spałem tak długo?

- Powinienem cię za to w jakiś sposób ukarać. Ale poczekam aż będziemy w domu. – powiedział przekornie starszy mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się.

Tony momentalnie poczuł, jak w spodniach robi mu się nieco za ciasno, a w ustach ma pustynię. Nie był pewny, czy wytrzyma jazdę do domu, gdzie mogliby zająć się sobą nawzajem w wygodnym łóżku. Z drugiej jednak strony, nigdy jeszcze nie uprawiali seksu w samochodzie Gibbsa – w przeciwieństwie do samochodu Tony'ego. Jethro nigdy nie dawał się namówić. Może teraz by się udało?

- DiNozzo, idziesz? – Gibbs był poirytowany, ale to było u niego normalne.

- Idę, szefie, idę.

Tony z uśmiechem wszedł z Gibbsem do windy, która ruszyła powoli. Strasznie powoli.

- Szefie, może...

- Zapomnij, DiNozzo, nie będziemy uprawiać seksu ani w windzie, ani w moim samochodzie.

- Dlaczego nie? – Tony był bardzo zawiedziony takim obrotem spraw. Gdyby Gibbs zgodził się chociaż na windę, oznaczałoby to dwie rundy gorącego seksu jednego wieczora!

- Ponieważ, DiNozzo... – zaczął Gibbs, przyciskając Tony'ego do ściany windy. – Zamierzam przywiązać cię do łóżka i doprowadzić do szału, nie pozwalając ci dojść. Pod koniec będziesz mnie błagał o litość, bym zrobił cokolwiek, co da ci uwolnienie i zapewniam cię, zrobię to. Będę cię pieprzyć tak mocno, że zapomnisz jak masz na imię, twój tyłek będzie tak obolały, że nie usiądziesz przez tydzień. Gdy z tobą skończę, na twoim ciele nie będzie ani jednego wolnego miejsca od moich malinek. A o mówieniu możesz w ogóle zapomnieć, tak zedrzesz sobie gardło podczas krzyku. Zrozumiano?

- Boże, Jethro... – jęknął Tony, starając się doprowadzić do kontaktu ich bioder. Niestety dla niego, Gibbs miał inne plany.

- Nie tutaj, DiNozzo. – ostrzegł Gibbs. – Poczekaj aż będziemy w domu. Jeśli wytrzymasz i będziesz grzecznym chłopcem, to czeka cię nagroda.

- Jaka nagroda?

- Jeszcze zobaczymy. – wyszeptał straszy mężczyzna i ugryzł płatek ucha swojego podwładnego. Tony jęknął, ale nie zrobił nic więcej. Musiał się pohamować, chciał tej nagrody.

Gibbs odsunął się od niego i zrobił to w samą porę, bo akurat wtedy otworzyły się drzwi. W garażu zwykle nie było dużo ludzi, ale obaj nie chcieli, by ktoś widział, co robili w windzie. Uprawianie seksu w miejscu publicznym, a wystawianie go na widok innych osób, to jednak duża różnica.

- Chodź, Tony. Po drodze wstąpimy po pizzę. – Gibbs ruszył w stronę swojego samochodu.

- Lubisz się nade mną znęcać, prawda? – zapytał Tony z żalem. Wytrzymanie jazdy w samochodzie to jedno, ale czekanie na pizze to drugie. A on był przecież w pilnej potrzebie!

- Nie lubię. – odparł Gibbs, otwierając drzwi i siadając za kierownicą. – Ja uwielbiam się nad tobą znęcać. – dokończył z uśmiechem i odpalił silnik.

- To nie fair.

- To całkowicie fair. Nie zapominaj DiNozzo, że twój tyłek i cała reszta nalezą do mnie, mogę więc z nimi robić, co chcę. Sam to powiedziałeś.

- Żądam unieważnienia tego kontraktu. – Tony skrzyżował ręce na piersi i wydał wargi w udawanym oburzeniu.

- Za późno. Podpisałeś pakt z diabłem, DiNozzo.

- Jesteś okrutny. – zaśmiał się pod nosem Tony.


End file.
